


SPACE SPICY FOOD & HUMANS MIX

by GODESTof3WORLDS



Series: TEAM BONDING! [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Platonic Relationships, lazy writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GODESTof3WORLDS/pseuds/GODESTof3WORLDS
Summary: Hunk finds a spicy pepper and adds it to his recipe to make a spicy chicken space soup, but the pepper is supposed to be used in torture soo...
Relationships: Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro
Series: TEAM BONDING! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789531
Kudos: 11





	SPACE SPICY FOOD & HUMANS MIX

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and having writer's block and this is what I write...  
> Hope you enjoy :)

“What are we collecting?” I asked Coran who was still on the castle-ship.

“We are just collecting some food, so then we don’t have to eat goo all the time,” he responded.

“Okay, but why am I the only one doing this?” The rest of the others were still on the castle waiting for Hunk to come back from his mini mission to the planet called ‘ Kyix ’. It was an  interesting name for a planet that seemed so dwarfed that he  thinks that maybe it isn’t really a planet like Pluto, but Coran knows his things, so this much be a planet.

“You are the ‘ Chief ’ number two,” Coran points out.

“Keith is too, he could make just as many dishes as I could and they are all pretty good,” I said as I reminded  myself that awesome beef stew with green rice...

_ Grrrrrrughhhh _

That was my sign to keep moving and try to find food for the castle so we wouldn’t just be eating plain goo.

“He is a great Chief, but he is the most  expierneced with fighting then he is with food like you my boy,”

“But, I engineer, so do I have like two things I'm  a expert on him,” I asked as I scanned a bush  with yellow berries that had purple spots all over them. They were called ‘Helixes’. 

“Why yes, everyone is at least an expert with two things,” Coran replied as I took a berry and put it in my mouth as the scanner said they weren’t  poisonous . 

Hmmmmmm , they taste almost like baby tomatoes back on Earth. I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed most of the berries and put them in my bag. I kept walking through the jungle.  Kyix seemed to be mostly made of jungles, and that one stream that seems to kind of to go around the whole planet. 

I stopped by trees that seemed to be the same alien apple that Keith usually eats before dinner, So I grab some. I go to bushes and find things  ressemble grapes, bananas,  potatoe , and strawberries. I got a good amount of few spices too from the happy villages that did not seem to be very  aware of the war that has been going on for  ** quiznacking ** **** 10,000 years now. As I was heading back, I saw this bush that kind of seemed abandoned unlike the others that seemed to be very well taken care of, this one looks like no one has touched it since it’s been planted.

There seemed to be a good amount of these black, sundried peppers things. I scanned it and seemed satisfied that it was eatable. I snatched up a tiny one and popped it into my mouth. I  _ hummed _ in when as soon as I bit the pepper-like food I felt my mouth go a few degrees higher as the pepper was indeed a spicy one that almost seemed to have a bit of a sweet taste at the end of the flavor, more like a quick after taste, but it was good. I grabbed a few handfuls and left to head back toward the castle with  the food I collected 

Later That Day...

I went to go wash my hands and got all the ingredients I needed prepped and ready to be used in hopefully a good meal. I looked down at my choices and thought for a good five minutes before it hit me, soup. But not just any soup, oh no, a spicy chicken space soup. I nodded my head and went to work on making this master piece.

2 Vargas Later...

“Food’s done!” I shouted over the coms link and went to go prep the table. Once everyone was  here, he told him what he attempted to make. 

“I’m sure it will be fine,” Shiro reassured.

“Beside I love spicy food, so,” Lance added as he went to go take a bite.

Everyone was silence as Lance took the bite of the soup. He seemed to be thinking before he smiled and sent a thumbs way towards me as he took another bite. Soon everyone followed suit, and everyone was enjoying except the  alteans who seemed skeptical of it.

“What is this black stuff in this soup, Hunk?” Allura asked as she  rised it with her spoon.

“It’s a pepper I found on the planet, it was called- oh what was it-” I tried to remember what it was, but it never came.

“Noire,” Keith supplied.

I snapped my fingers at the reminder, “Thank you K-”

“Stop eating it!” Coran shouted.

“What, why?” I quickly stood up and  aske the old  altean man.

“That thing you’re eating is used to torture prisoners by forcing them to eat it while their mouths slowly burn-” 

“You mean that burning sensation I’ve been feeling,” Lance cut in.

“Yes!” Coran quickly went to Lance’s side to check him.

“Um, Coran I think you can stop checking Lance now,” Shiro says  calmy as he puts the pieces together, “That burn is the  spiciness from the food and on Earth, some people like that burning sensation,”

“ Alteans have been tortured with this  method whenever they were captured on diplomatic missions. They would tell horrible stories as they remembered that burn that made them feel like their mouth was  _ actually  _ burning, and their  tounges would go  _ numb _ , ”

“I wonder if humans have stronger  taste buds in our mouths than the  alteans ,” Pidge mumbled to herself.

“I don’t taste anything spicy in the soup,” Keith states as he eats the black thing by itself without making a face.

“That’s because  Galrans are stronger in almost every aspect, including their taste buds,”  Allura stated as she pushed her bowl away from herself.

“What  aspect are they not strong in?” Lance asked.

“They are not strong in the speed department because they have  muscles that’ll weight them down, making them not so fast,” Coran informed him.

“Huh, how come Keith is fast, but he’s part  Galra ?” I asked as I stole another bite of the food.

“He’s a half-breed which means that he must’ve been able to be faster than most  Galras , but he does seem to lack he  muscle ,”

“He does not lack the muscle, believe me,” Shiro said, “He just hides his muscles until he’s using it. He beat me a few times in arm  wrestling and I would be lying if Keith didn’t pin me a few times too once we got out here,” Shiro shyly said as Lance’s face fell.

“So, we are allowed  to eat this right?” Pidge asked and my eyes popped open.

I forgot that this was supposed to burn the mouths of anyone who ate it, but mine was fine, only feeling a little buzz in my mouth.

“You guys seem not to be affected so I think it should be fine, Allura and I will have some  goo ,” Coran smiled as the princess and himself left to go get goo.

“I like it,” Pidge finally says.

I huff out a laugh, “Well, their loss,” 

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?  
> This is definitely not my best work, but this is what happened when you have writer's block  
> PLEASE leave a COMMENT & hopefully KUDOS.  
> ಠ‿↼


End file.
